This invention relates to an improved apparatus for attaching implements to the free end of a tractor loader boom and more particularly to a latching mechanism for securing the implement on the tractor.
A widely accepted accessory on industrial tractors is the multi-implement attachment apparatus. This accessory makes it possible to equip a tractor boom with different types of alternative implements such as buckets, forks, booms, dozer blades, as well as other miscellaneous working attachments.
In the usual embodiment the implement member has a female alignment means while the boom has a male aligning means. Engagement of the male and female alignment means positions the implement in engageable relation to the tractor boom. Locking engagement is generally accomplished through the insertion of pins through the implement and boom members. The operation of changing implements is normally a difficult task as close fitting pins, rods or latches must be positioned carefully in order to insure positive attachment. Latching devices can sometimes be activated from the vehicle operator's station. However, this necessitates an additional action on the part of the operator while he is attempting to perform the other associated vehicle and implement functions. Other latching devices require the operator to enlist the aid of a second party to perform the unlatching step while the operator maneuvers the assemblages. Still other latching devices once unlatched render a loader implement connection dangerously insecure such that movement of the vehicle or the performance of implement functions may cause the implement to be disengaged from the tractor loader.